alejate de mi
by cachorro
Summary: una cancion, una historia de amor, hermione y ginny se aman pero deben separarse


**ALEJATE DE MÍ**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen bueno fuera no, por cierto la canción tampoco es mía ya quisiera…. **

**Sonfic **

**Canción: aléjate de mí de Camila**

**Personajes: hermione y ginny**

**Advertencia: bueno solo que contiene escenas chica, chica (homofóbicos abstenerse)**

Debo irme y lo mejor es que lo haga solo

-aun no entiendes que no estas solo Harry

_hermione tiene razón no te dejaremos ir solo

No quiero que dejen todo solo por seguirme

-no te preocupes esto también lo asemos por los que amamos si… voldemort gana…

_...todo lo que amamos desaparecerá

-así que aun que no quieras te acompañamos… tendremos estos días para despedirnos… aunque ellos no sepan…-_ que tal vez no volvamos-_

Así que esta decidido los tres nos iremos después de la fiesta.

-así es.

Tan hermosa, tan radiante, esa tarde ginny se veía mas hermosa que nunca no se si son los nervios, o lo que vendría a continuación, si le decía… si se lo confesaba ella… la única solución seria alejarla antes de...

**Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.**

**Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta.**

**Aléjate de mí, escapa vete ya no debo verte.**

**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte.**

Eres mi sueño mi amor… amor que debo olvidar.

Te acercas ami con esa sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera, con esa mirada tan dulce que me hace enloquecer de amor por ti, me preguntas si me encuentro bien, amargamente debo responder que no, tu mirada cambia ahora puedo notar la preocupación –me conoces mas que a nadie… pero… me haces vulnerable- tu cara me demuestra lo confundida que ahora estas, no entiendes mis palabras.

**La luz ya… no alcanza…..**

**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza…...**

**Un Ángel te cuida…...**

**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida….**

-Mi destino ahora esta lleno de sombras y aunque tu eres una hermosa luz que lo ilumina todo debemos terminar- tu cara cambio denotaba temor ante mis palabras se notaba que ahora menos entendías mis palabras, me miraste con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – ¿por que?- preguntaste confundida –así tiene que ser- respondí tajante -¿Por qué…por que?-seguiste preguntando ya no ocultabas tu llanto –no entiendo- -no te convengo ginny- dije tratando de convencerte –no seas ridícula- creo que quisiste sonar enojada pero me pareció mas como una suplica -eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida- mire el suelo tratando de evadir tu mirada reprochan te –ginny no te quiero-

**Y aléjate de mi amor….**

**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo….**

**No soy quien en verdad parezco….**

**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**

-¿tu… no… me quieres?- repetiste mis palabras como tratando de convencerte –NO- susurre –bien eso cambia las cosas- me sorprendió la forma en que pronunciaste estas ultimas palabras creo intentabas ser fuerte, camine asía la ventana, a lo lejos Harry y ron jugaban supongo tratando de controlar sus nervios, gire y te mire a los ojos –en cierto modo te he querido- repetiste mis palabras –ENCIERTO MODO- -como puedes querer a alguien en cierto modo- gritaste furiosa –no me convienes ginny- voltee las cosas por completo pronto todo se saldría de mi control y tendría que decir la verdad

**Si aun no me lo crees amor…...**

**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**

**Veras que soy realmente bueno**

**En engañar y hacer sufrir**

**A quien más quiero… (X2)**

Abriste la boca como para seguirme gritando pero te contuviste y al final –si eso es lo que quieres- me limite a asentir si decía algo mas mi corazón te gritaría lo mucho que te ama, te mire una vez mas antes de salir de tu habitación, pude notar como mirabas al piso tratando de contener el llanto, nuestros ojos se cruzaron un segundo pude notar y casi escuchar como tu corazón me gritaba no me dejes pero seguí caminando.

**Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco**

**Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto**

**Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte**

**Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte.**

Dos largos días des de que le rompí el corazón a ginny, e tratado de evitarla a toda costa pero con la casa llena por la boda a sido un poco difícil, Harry es el único que sabe de mi dolor, cada que me miraba suspirar por la pelirroja demostraba su desaprobación por la forma en la que lleve las cosas –hermione puedes ser la hechicera mas lista de nuestra edad pero en asuntos del corazón eres algo torpe- y al final siempre llegábamos al mismo punto –deberías quedarte digo tu y ron no tienen porque acompañarme esta es mi lucha- un día no puede mas –si no hacemos esto el mundo que conocemos será cubierto por las llamas y todo lo que conocemos y todo aquello que amamos se convertirán en recuerdos que desaparecerán- me miro confundido creo que nunca me había escuchado así pero entendió mis motivos y dejo de insistir.

**La luz ya… no alcanza…..**

**No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza…...**

**Un Ángel te cuida…...**

**Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarte la salida….**

El día de la boda ginny se veía como nunca, ese hermoso vestido negro dejaba ver su hermosa espalda desnuda y entallaba perfectamente su figura, por dios como deseaba decirle lo hermosa que lucia abrasarla, besarla y no dejarla jamás, creo que lo hiso a propósito para que me diera cuenta de lo que perdía, bien le funciono.

Terminando el día cuando todos estuvieran dormidos nos iríamos dejando atrás todo lo que amamos esperando un día regresar.

La fiesta aun seguía cuando subí ala habitación a darle una ultima checada a lo que conseguí para el viaje, al entrar en la habitación vi lo mas hermoso que podía ver en ese momento, ginny mi ginny se quitaba el vestido que me trajo loca toda la tarde, la mire fascinada.

**Y aléjate de mi amor….**

**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo….**

**No soy quien en verdad parezco….**

**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**

Las ganas de estar a su lado me ganaron me acerque silenciosamente, con dulzura acaricie sus hombros, del susto dejo caer el vestido dejando al descubierto sus hermosos pechos, me miro desorientada sin entender que era lo que estaba asiendo – ¿que ases?- me miro inquieta mientras caminaba alejándose de mi –no puedes decir que no me quieres y luego…- buscaba algo para cubrirse, no pudiendo resistir mas acorte la distancia entre las dos, la razón me decía que parara pero el amor y el temor de jamás volver a besarla me incitaron a seguir, antes de que digiera algo mas la abrase fuerte mente temía que me rechazara por lo que le dije, ella levanto la vista podía notar su confusión pero también el amor, simple mente la bese, la bese con todo el amor que albergaba mi alma con la pasión y el deseo de no dejarla jamás, ella respondió con la misma intensidad aferrándose a mi cuello como temiendo que me fuera y la dejara de nuevo.

**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**

**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**

**Veras que soy realmente bueno**

**En engañar y hacer sufrir**

**Y hacer llorar**

**A quien más quiero...**

La toalla con la que refugio su desnudes callo al piso, la tome por la cintura atrayéndola mas ami la bese con fervor con pación contenida por tanto tiempo, no se como pero cuando me di cuenta mi vestido estaba en el suelo junto a la toalla, su mirada era tierna llena de pación, nuevamente busque sus labios nuestros cuerpos se complementaban perfectamente, suavemente levante su cuerpo del suelo y aun besando esos dulces labios la lleve asta la cama depositando suavemente su cuerpo en esta –que fuerte te as vuelto Granger- dijo mientras me posaba sobre ella –mi novia es una jugadora de quidditch no podía permitirme ser débil- le sonreí tierna mente –tu novi…- la calle con un beso si hablábamos el momento se rompería baje por su cuello asta llegar a sus pechos a como me vuelven loca mientras la besaba podía deleitarme con el dulce sonido de sus suspiros, suspiros que clamaban mi nombre.

Levante mi vista y durante un segundo nuestras miradas se complementaron tal y como nuestros cuerpos lo asían la ultima prenda desapareció y mientras nuestras manos se dedicaban a explorar lugares antes no visitados nuestros labios se volvían a unir para silenciar los suspiros cada vez mas sonoros por la excitación

-te amo- suspire –y yo a ti- respondió sonriendo amplia mente uniendo su frente ala mía mientras nuestras manos seguían en su misión de dar placer a la otra, mi cuerpo exigía mas -no aguanto mas- me miro desconcertada por mi repentina revelación –puedo- pregunte sin mas su cara me demostraba que aun no entendía así que empecé a besar su cuerpo bajando lentamente asta que llegue a su entre pierna bese sus piernas y volví a preguntar esta ves su mirada picara me demostró que entendió mis intenciones lo mas gentil mente que pude abrí sus piernas esto seria una nueva experiencia tanto para ella como para mi pero la sangre me hervía una voz en mi cabeza y mi entrepierna me incitaban a seguir mi lengua se deleitaba con su sabor el sabor de la mujer que amo ella disfrutaba de mi dedicación, cuando en un rápido movimiento ambas quedamos en un perfecto 69.

Nos entregamos alas delicias del amor durante barias horas cuando me di cuenta la noche había caído completamente y ya casi no se escuchaban ruidos de la fiesta que antes había el tiempo se me terminaba la abrase fuertemente y ella coloco su cabeza sobre mi pecho –ocurre algo- pregunto inquieta por mi repentino cambio –nada solo quiero tenerte así- su cuerpo se aferro al mío – ¿Por qué hermione?- su pregunta me inquieto -¿Por qué?- - ¿Por qué me mentiste? pude sentir lo mucho que me amas ¿Por qué mentirme?- sus ojos buscaron los míos esperando mi respuesta –ya te lo he dicho, me ases débil- -no tienes que ser fuerte con migo yo te amo como eres- -lo se- mi respuesta no te basto –no entiendo- -el amor concede a los demás el poder de destruirte- su mirada era de puro desconcierto –no te entiendo que quieres decir- -nada pero te prometo que pronto lo entenderás por ahora solo quiero estar así tenerte entre mis brazos sin que nos preocupe nada mas- _pronto todo estará bien te lo prometo_.

**Y aléjate de mi amor….**

**Yo se que aun estas a tiempo….**

**No soy quien en verdad parezco….**

**Y perdón no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO**

La hora se acercaba cuidadosamente me levante, me vestí tome mi mochila y Salí admirando por ultima vez el hermoso cuerpo que reposaba plácidamente en la cama por un segundo desee quedarme pero no podía ser.

Harry y ron ya me esperaban fuera de la casa –porque tardaste-refunfuño ron –ginny tardo en dormirse- los tres nos quedamos admirando la casa por un minuto pensando en lo que aviamos vivido en ella y prometiendo un día volveríamos y ese día jamás nada aria que nos alejásemos de los seres que amamos.

Esa noche los tres partimos en busca de un mejor futuro para los que amamos.

**Si aun no me lo crees amor...**

**Y quieres tu correr el riesgo**

**Veras que soy realmente bueno**

**En engañar y hacer sufrir**

**A quien más quiero...**

**A quien más quiero.**

por la mañana lo único que ginny encontró a su lado fue un frio papel con su nombre en la superficie:

_Mi amor lamento lo que paso pero no sabia como decirte que partiría no sabia como decirte que tal vez no volvería se que te hubieras empeñado en detenerme o en acompañarnos y eso no lo podía permitir eres la persona que mas quiero y si te pasara algo yo no lo soportaría esto lo hago porque deseo que seas feliz y con voldemort destruyendo lo que amamos jamás lo serás._

_Termine contigo porque si tu me odiabas nada malo te pasaría, no me seguirías y te pondrías en riesgo_

_Pero el resistirme a tu mirada a tus besos fue demasiado y no pude _

_No te puedo garantizar el que volveré pero te prometo luchar para volver a encontrarme contigo_

_Así que espérame _

_TE AMO_

_HERMIONE GRANGER_

_Bueno eso es todo se aceptan comentarios reclamaciones etc. pero sean un poco compresivos este es el primer fic que me animo a hacer así que no sean muy rudos._

_SE DESPIDE CACHORRO CAMBIO Y FUERA _


End file.
